kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
Fjalor Anglisht-Shqip Ky artikull është në Anglisht. A ky lejohet? --Telex 2006 Maj 15 11:44 (UTC) : Nuk lejohet nese eshte ne anglisht, kurse titulli ne anglisht lejohet nese vec ne origjinal ka kuptim, si: box office, sequel, prequel, remake e tjere. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 15 18:31 (UTC) Ismail Kadare!!!!! Ismail Kadare ka nje vellim me poezi me titull Koha. Por Koha referon tek Koha si kategori errjedhes se ngjarjeve. A ke mundesi te besh nje faqe te re per Koha 'me shume kuptime' etj. Faleminderit! : Mundem, po duhet me qene me se pakti 2 apo 3 artikuj, por krijoje nen kete titull: Koha (Ismail Kadare). --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 15 18:52 (UTC) Katowice Hello.I'm wikipedia redactor form Poland. I have a one question. Could You make translation article about en:Katovice into Your native language? Just a few sentences. There is a source in English and in a few other languages in interwiki. Katowice is a one of the major cities of Poland. Please do it. Best Regards StimorollTalk : Sry but i must go, so i make later. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 15 21:41 (UTC) :: Et voila: Katowice. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 15 22:20 (UTC) :::Thank You. I have already 55 languages. Best Regards. pl:user:Stimoroll :::: You're welcome. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 16 18:40 (UTC) grisja e fletave që shërbejnë për ridrejtim Ko.S.ystem.OV@ po mendojë se duhet lënë gjitha fletat të cilat shërbejnë për të komunikuar me hasirën e jashtëme të internetit. Ne duhet të i'u përshtatemi edhe kësaj hapsire. E kam fjalen për artikuj me Ç,Ë e të till, ne kemi nevojë që edhe përdoruesit që nuk e kanë të transformuar tastaturen të lidhen me projektin tonë. Ato ridrejtime neve asgjë nuk na pengojnë. Për këtë nuk ka arsyse që të grisen. Ne të dy kemi bisedu edhe më parë për ëtë problem--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 22 05:40 (UTC) : Une nuk i kam grisur asnje redirect qe kane jane ridrejtua per ç dhe ë, per kerkimin jane ketu shume problem, amo per lidhje nuk me vjen mire nese perdoret c apo e ne vend te ç dhe ë, spsh. çanta mundet me pas si redirect canta apo rralle qanta, google/yahoo i pranon pse na jo. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 22 18:35 (UTC) Zotriu nga Gjermania me IP 82.83.89.244 Bën mir të redaktosh më vonë tek wikipedia.kos se dhe ca muaj dhe do bëhet shtet i pavarur. Se vetëm kosovarët ti kuptojnë ato qe shkruan. Kurse wikipedia.sq na e lë neve ta marrim përsipër se kemi pak më shumë njohuri se ty o bac kosove... Hahaha dhe mos e luj tironën lal se të kullon suma long pastaj. Apo nuk të bën më përshtypje se po e han prap mikun? :Zotëri apo zonjë! :Komenti i juaj është me të vërtetë i paqëlluar! :Po kritikoni një përdorues, që është një ndër redaktuesit më të zellshëm në Wikipedian shqipe. Po ashtu me komentin e juaj po ofendoni të gjithë redaktuesit nga Kosova dhe në përgjithësi të gjithë ata që nuk janë nga Shqipëria. :Sa për gabimet drejtshkrimore të tij apo të redaktuesve tjerë, jeni plotësisht të mirëseardhur ti korrigjoni ato, pasi që paskeni kaq shume dijeni mbi gjuhën shqipe. Nëse me të vërtet qenkeni kaq i ditur, ku keni qenë deri tash dhe nuk keni redaktuar si ka hije, po vetëm po vandalizoni faqet e kësaj enciklopedie dhe po ofendoni të tjerët?! Sa për atë se kush e si e flet gjuhën shqipe, këto gjëra analizohen nga shkencëtarët dhe studiuesit e gjuhës shqipe e jo nga ju! :Nuk keni nevojë të ndani shqiptarët në shqiptarë Kosove, Maqedonie apo Shqipërie. Nëse ju mendoni se ju personalisht keni njohuri më të mira të gjuhës sonë amtare, atëherë punoni e mos përhapni këtu mendimet e juaja më se të pahijshme dhe aspak të nevojshme për asnjërin në këtë enciklopedi! :Sa për sqarim: kjo është Wikipedia në gjuhën shqipe e jo Wikipedia e Shqipërisë apo e Kosovës. E ju pëlqeu juve apo jo, këtu mund të redaktojnë të gjithë shqipfolësit. Mjaft më me këto ndarje dhe dallime të panevojshme! Turp për ju!--Mig 2006 Maj 26 09:43 (UTC) ::Përsëri me dallime Kosova/Shqipëria! oooooooo! Kur do ta kuptoni, që vetëm shqiptarë ka, dhe kudo që jetojnë ata shqiptarë janë. Dhe një pikë tjetër: kjo është si të tha edhe Mig Wikipedia në Gjuhën Shqipe, e jo Wikipedia e Shqipërisë apo e Kosovës, Dardanisë apo ku ta di unë. Mësohuni njëherë me dallu kombin dhe shtetin. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 26 10:46 (UTC) ::: Ky perdorues eshte Uni, nje (ish-)perdorues i sq.wiki, per shkak se e kam blloku dhe nuk ia kam pranu qarton, ka zhvendosur artikuj palidhje me arsyjen sipas frazes "Kishem une po di dicka", nje p.sh. eshte box office, e zhvendosi tek sporteli, por artikulli e pershkruan statistiken e filmit, d.m.th. ne kuptimin e Industrisë së filmit, aty punoi pa respekt, te artikullin Tirana i hoqa per shkak se palidhje ke, dhe ate mendim nuk jam vec une, flm@Mig dhe Bet_0 për perkrahjen. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 26 18:52 (UTC) :Se sa e zellsheme eshte kjo zonja Ko.S.ystem.OV@ e dine besoj edhe perdorues te tjere te wikipedias te cilet jane detyruar te largohen dhe te mos redaktojne si me pare. Shkaku eshte se zonja kaq e zellshme na ka filluar te beje korrigjime te panevojshme dhe ne ato artikuj ku ajo nuk e ka kompetencen apo njohurine e mjaftueshme. Megjithese i eshte bere shpeshhere verejtje pe kete ajo vazhdon te luaje rolin e saj mosperfilles, e cila mund te vendose per drejtesine e cdo lloj artikulli. Shikoni se sa me krenari tregon kur shkruan qe e bllokoi nje perdorues etj... Ne te vertete ka bllokuar vetveten dhe punen e perbashket. Kurse per siperfolesit po tregohem kete radhe pak i rezervuar pasi nuk i njoh se kush jane. Sa per Mi(k)gun e keshilloj te beje disa krahasime versionesh ne disa artikuj ku ka pasur mosmarreveshje midis redaktoreve te thjeshte dhe ndonje zonje si kjo Ko.S.ystem.OV@. TaSi 2006 Maj 28 19:40 (UTC) :: Ma budall se ti ne jete nuk kam pa, a ki jete be njeri, je lag prej realitetit, per mua shkruaj cka don, per mua shko edhe ne rts, sa dush shkruaj oj per interseksuale, d.m.th. je zonje edhe zotri, pse a keq te kam blloku, cka na nevojiten perdorues si ti qe qartojne e nuk punojne, ka edhe jete jashte kompjuterit, flm per kete argetimin, u knaqa tu qesh. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 28 19:10 (UTC) thanks for an article about Świętochłowice hello! thanks very much for article about my city, Świętochłowice. now I want to write an article about your city in Polish Wikipedia. so, I ask you where are you living now? if your city is written in pl.wiki what can I do to thank you? :) Szoltys pl:Dyskusja Wikipedysty:Szoltys : So i live in Switzerland, in the Holidays so i go in Gjilan, but i live since 11 year in the Swiss, i am rare in Kosovo. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 26 18:55 (UTC) llapjane pse nuk egziston cat:Llapjanë?????????????????????????? Duhet me ja ba nje riaktivizim urgjent........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Beli 2006 Maj 26 15:08 (UTC) : Ne moment kategoritë sipas banoreve te qytetit nuk kane kuptim, ne fund te fundit ata jane te gjithe shqiptar, flm per mirkuptim. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 26 18:59 (UTC)